The present invention related to ball holding devices utilized for catching and holding a ball during play action by means of a vacuum controlled by the user's thumb.
In Carver U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,677, there is illustrated and described a vacuum ball holding device which has enjoyed considerable commercial success. The user grips the handle in one hand with the thumb disposed adjacent an opening in the handle so that their thumb may effect sealing of an air passage leading from a vacuum cup at the end of the handle in which the ball is caught. Although such devices have proven highly popular, there has remained a need to produce similar devices which would provide greater comfort to the user, better vacuum sealing action and less tendency for the suction cup to move relative to the handle and release the ball, particularly when the ball has been thrown rapidly.
It is also an object to provide such a ball holding device in which the sealing action may be readily and comfortably effected.
Another object is to provide such a ball holding device which may be readily and economically fabricated and assembled.